


Ángeles y Demonios

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: Sasuhina Fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Se habían enamorado sin querer, ahora pagarían el precio de sus acciones.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasuhina Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179698





	Ángeles y Demonios

Hace tiempo una alianza fue firmada entre los ángeles y los demonios, fue firmada entre las dos familias más poderosas de ambos bandos. La familia Uchiha y la familia Hyuga, todo esto paso hace más de cinco siglos, en estos momentos se ha cometido un sacrilegio que ha logrado sacudir a los dos bandos.

— ¡No lo hagan! Por favor ¡Es mi hijo! — Grito con dolor y lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos, la matriarca de la familia del infierno, Mikoto Uchiha.

—Uchiha-Sama, su hijo a cometido un acto imperdonable que se castiga con la muerte — Dijo uno de los integrantes de la familia y que se encontraba al servicio de la familia principal.

—Perdónenlo, es solo un niño — La mujer se escucha más desesperada con las lagrimas aun en su bello rostro.

—Mikoto, está claro que Sasuke no pensaba como un niño cuando decidió acostarse con la hija de Hiashi — Le respondió su esposo Fugaku Uchiha soltando con veneno el nombre de su contraparte angelical.

—Fugaku-Sama tiene razón, Sasuke ya no es un niño y el ha aceptado su condena por su falta al haberse acostado con Hinata Hyuga —

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la residencia de la familia Hyuga**

—Es realmente una ofensa que la hija de Hiashi-Sama haya sido tomada por un Uchiha — El anciano perteneciente al consejo del consejo del clan familiar vio con odio a la joven que lloraba siendo juzgada por su familia.

— ¡¿Qué le van a hacer a Onne-sama?! — La voz alterada de una joven castaña y de ojos perla interrumpió el juicio.

—Hanabi, ella ya no es tu hermana, es una traidora y morirá como una traidora — Hiashi Hyuga contesto a su hija menor mientras veía con odio y rencor a la que en algún momento fue su más querida hija.

—No, no, ¡NO! Por favor Oto-Sama, no lo hagas — Hanabi lloraba sin controlo pidiendo piedad para su hermana.

—Se da por terminada esta reunión, la ejecución pública tanto de Hinata Hyuga como de Sasuke Uchiha será hoy al atardecer, prepararse para ello — El anuncio fue dado tanto en el infierno como en el paraíso, y la pareja a pesar de estar condenados a muerte no sentían miedo.

* * *

**En los calabozos**

—Hinata ¿Estás aquí? — Una voz masculina en la oscuridad llamo a su amada.

—Sasuke-Kun, perdóname, no quería traerte esto — Contesto con la voz quebrada por el llanto, el ángel más hermosa del paraíso lloraba.

—Hinata, no llores, te amo, pero por favor no llores, te juro mi amada que a donde sea que nuestras almas vallan te encontrare — Aun en la distancia el joven demonio trato de consolar a su amada ángel.

—Es… ¿Es una promesa? — Pregunto temerosa la joven.

—Lo es — Afirmo el chico.

Cuando llego la hora de la ejecución ambos caminaron con seguridad a donde sus verdugos los esperaban. Cuando la hoja de la espada se lleno de sangre sus almas escaparon a un lugar donde podrían amarse con libertad, donde nadie ni nada los separaría, la promesa sigue vigente. No se han encontrado pero cuando una chica buena encuentre a su chico malo ya nada ni nadie los separaría, porque su amor es el de **_Ángeles y Demonios._**


End file.
